South Park Gets A Little Gayer
by FishingAtTheCreek
Summary: As a result of childhood curiosity, one kiss between two boys of South Park will mean trouble for the small mountain town. It's up to our favorite boys to put an end to another bad decision made by the parents. Lots of pairings most of them gay. Hence the title.
1. Craig does something gay

It was a normal Monday morning in the small, quiet mountain town of South Park. The birds were chirping, the deers were running along, and the underwear gnomes were stealing a thong from Mrs. Cartman's house. Yes, in the Colarado town, everything was normal.

At least, the citizens thought so.

Before we discuss what made this day so different than the others, let's go into a seemingly normal household of the Marsh family. Specifically, a young ten year old by the name of Stanley Marsh. Stan was getting ready for school, decked in his normal brown jacket and red poof ball hat. It might have been May, but South Park was still chilly this time of year.

"Stan, you better hurry or you'll miss the bus," Sharon Marsh called out to her son, a child who was absolutely perfect in her mind.

"Coming, mom!" The young boy replied, putting on his mittens and going downstairs, where his parents and older sister were eating.

"Get the fuck out of here, turd! No one wants you!" Shelly, the older sister of the boy, lisped at him. No one likes Shelly, not even her parents. Or herself.

"Now, now, Shelly. Quit worrying about your brother," Randy Marsh soothed his daughter. He hadn't taken a sip of his coffee, so he really didn't care what was happening with his kids.

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad! Bye, Shelly..." Stan said the last one under his breath, and he ran to the bus stop, which was right near his house. Luckily, the bus had not arrived, and his three best friends were waiting there.

"Hey, dude," Kyle Broflovski greeted his super best friend enthusiastically, which was ruined by the overweight Eric Cartman.

"Hey, dude! My name is Kyle and I'm a dumb Jew who's totally gay for Stan," Cartman mocked, making their other friend Kenny McCormick chuckle.

"Shut up, fatass!"

"Don't call me fat you fucking Jew!"

Kenny gave a muffled exclaimation.

"Kenny's right, can we not fight in the beginning of the day?"

Yep. Just another morning.

The bus soon arrived, and the boys got on. They were going to school with high spirits, eager to learn and to gossip. Unfortunately, Cartman bet Kenny he couldn't stick his head out the bus window for five minutes, and Kenny got his head ripped off by a cannibal deer.

"Oh my God, it killed Kenny!" Stan exclaimed.

"You bastard!" Kyle screamed.

After Kenny was killed, the children arrived as school. Kenny's body was quickly carried away by flies, since they would feed on the carcass.

The kids went to their fourth grade class, which was taught by Mr. Garrison. A man who really didn't want to be there.

"Take your seats, children," Mr. Garrison commanded, "Today, we're going to be discussing your homework, which was to watch the final season of Lost. Today, we're going to talk about how bullshit that ending was. Take out a paper for notes."

The children took notes, except for a certain little boy. Craig Tucker, his name was, and he wasn't taking notes because he was worried about something. Something that would make this normal day not so normal.

At recess, the children were playing games and having fun, all except for Craig. The little boy was thinking hard, and he finally built up the courage to do the thing that was making him fret.

"Hey, Tweek," Craig greeted the jittery blond by the same way uncaringly.

"Gah! I mean, h-hey, Craig," Tweek replied, shaking and twitching as he always did.

"Can I tell you something? Behind the trailers? It's super serious." Tweek was naturally scared shitless. What was important? Did Craig want to kill him? Oh god, he was too young to die!

"Sure, Craig. L-Let's go!" Tweek was gritting his teeth, prepared to fight the boy with a blue hat if he needed to.

"Okay, cool." Craig went behind the trailers, where Sally Darson was usually selling kisses for five bucks. Luckily, she was not in school today, because she got some kind of illness from kissing too many boys. Slut.

"O-Okay, Craig, what do you w-want?" Craig didn't answer. Instead, he did something that was really a stupid thing to do for someone so popular. He turned to Tweek, and quickly kissed him on the lips.

Tweek spazzed out, flailing and saying incoherent things. Before he passed out.

Today was not going to be a normal day.


	2. Tweek makes a mistake

Monday was supposed to be just another day in South Park. Craig Tucker managed to fuck that all up.

Specifically, he fucked up the day for Tweek Tweak by kissing him behind the trailers which caused him to pass out. He was woken by the recess monitor, screaming at him that he had to get his ass back in class.

He was scared, what if Craig told everyone? What if he said that _Tweek _kissed _him_? Oh god, he would have to quit school! He would be labeled as a homo for the rest of his life! He would have to hang out with Mr. Slave and Big Gay Al!

Calm down, Tweek. Breathe. It didn't seem like he told anyone when he walked into class, ten minutes late. People giggled, but that was after Mr. Garrison scolded him and called him a slow ass retard. Craig didn't giggle. He didn't even look up.

Maybe he didn't have enough coffee and dreamt it? Yes, that was possible. Completely possible and not at all gay. Except he had his usual cup this morning. So maybe it wasn't? He was so confused!

He needed to talk to somebody. But who? Who was the most trusting person he knew? Hmm...ah! Butters! Of course, Butters would know what to do. He was nice and wouldn't tell anyone!

After school, Butters Stotch was walking home when Tweek ran to him. Butters had missed the bus due to Cartman giving him a wedgie and sticking him on the tetherball pole again. Luckily, Mr. Mackey let him down and told him that maybe if he wasn't so different he'd have friends.

"Butters! Gah! I-I need to talk to you!" Tweek looked around, just in case someone was watching.

"Well, sure, Tweek! Better than going home and getting grounded. Gosh, my dad's gonna be mad." He knew that being late would be worth a week of being grounded. So a little chit chat with Tweek was appreciated.

"Um, I have to tell you something! A secret! Yeah, you can't t-tell anyone! Not until you die!"

"Aw, shucks, Tweek! Butters Stotch is always a trusting guy!"

"Great! Thanks!" Tweek took a deep, shaky breath before whispering the sinful secret into the other blonde boy's hair.

"Woah! Craig kissed you? Now, why would he do that?" Butters looked rightfully confused.

"I don't know! What should I d- GAH!" He screamed as his cell phone's alarm went off. "Aw, man, I gotta go to my parents' coffee shop! Bye, Butters! Remember, don't tell!" He ran off, pissed that he hadn't got any advice.

"See ya later, Tweek!" Butters waved, heading over to the Cartman residence. Eric would want to know about what happened for sure! Butters would remind him not to tell anyone. And he will, because he's a great friend!

By the next day, every kid in fourth grade knew what happened.


	3. Butters tells all

When Craig Tucker walked into school the next day, he was met with a chorus of laughter from his classmates.

"Hey, hey Craig!" Clyde Donovan called out, chortling. "Why are you late? Were you kissing your boyfriend some more?" The children laughed at this absolute sick burn.

Unfortunately, when he said this, Tweek walked in. Everyone lost it as the twitchy boy walked in.

"Craig and Tweek sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" The girls sang, all except for Wendy Testaburger. She couldn't get what was so funny about two guys kissing. Mr. Garrison did it when Mr. Slave was around, after all.

"Gah! Butters, did you tell?" Tweek looked at Butters, trying to look angry and intimidating but failing completely.

"Of course not! Well, I told Eric, but I'm sure he didn't tell anyone. Right, Eric?" Butters looked over at Cartman, sure of himself.

"Aw, no way, Butters. I- heh heh- didn't tell anyone." He was trying to hold in his laughter, but it was coming out.

"You're a real asshole, fat boy! So what if Craig and Tweek kissed? You put Butters' dick into your mouth once!" Kyle accused, glaring at Cartman.

"Hey, I did not! You...you photoshopped it, you fucking jew!" Eric was in denial, even though he did in fact put Butters' penis into his mouth that one time.

"We-We didn't kiss! Haha, Butters was lying! Right, Craig?" Tweek looked at Craig, urging him to agree.

"No. We kissed," Craig confirmed, looking pretty calm considering all the teasing. He didn't even look like he cared.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him. Tweek thought he was going to faint again. Even Mr. Garrison was interested in the drama.

"You kissed? And you aren't even embarrassed?" Token Black asked, confused beyond belief. The other kids were feeling that way also. "But you kissed a guy! Isn't that gross to either of you?"

"Not really. It's sort of like kissing a girl. Except hair doesn't get in the way," Craig shrugged. "It was good." Tweek thought he was going to be sick, his face was surely red enough.

None of the children were laughing anymore. They all looked puzzled. Craig liked kissing another boy? They thought you only liked that if you had the gay disease.

"Alright, children. You can talk about what flaming homos Craig and Tweek are after class," Mr Garrison instructed, shooing Craig and Tweek to their seats.

The boys in the class felt very uneasy. Did this mean that kissing a boy was better than kissing a girl? None of them knew that day, but almost all of them would test out the theory.

And almost all of them would nearly kill all the people of South Park.

**I know these chapters are short and dumb, but bare with me. Also, reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged. **


	4. Stan and Kyle doom the world

School was over in South Park Elementary, and the events of that day made every single boy in the fourth grade think about their lives. In case you didn't read the first three chapters, which is stupid, Craig kissed Tweek and everyone found out about it. But then Craig was like, kissing boys is rad and now the little boys aren't sure how to handle this information.

Two particular boys made a plan to test this thing out. What were the names of these two? Why, Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski of course! They are the main characters after all. Being Super Best Friends, they both figured that kissing would do absolutely nothing to their relationship or the relationship Stan had with Wendy Testaburger. They just wouldn't tell her about it. That was a normal thing to do, right?

Without even speaking, they walked into Kyle's house and raced up to his room before Kyle's mother could greet them. Sheila Broflovski was always suspicious about basically everything that happened with Kyle, so she pulled out her phone and went on the app that showed Kyle's room. Yes, she did put a camera in there. But that was only to protect her son. She was a good mother, really, just a little overprotective.

Once the two reached Kyle's room, Stan immediately began pacing. "Oh shit, dude. Are you sure we should be doing this? I don't wanna catch the gay thing."

Kyle rolled his eyes, even though he was utterly nervous as well. "Come on, Stan. Tweek and Craig did it. We can do it to. Would you rather kiss fatass?" Stan crinkled his nose in disgust. "Didn't think so."

"Okay. We kiss. And then we never talk about it. We keep being Super Best Friends. Deal?" Stan stuck out one of his mitten-clad hands.

"Deal." They both shook on it. Then there was a moment of silence. You could even hear Ike doing his daily Satanic rituals. Deciding to just get it the hell over with, Kyle leaned in and quickly kissed Stan.

It lasted for a good twenty-two seconds, seventeen more than the kiss of Craig and Tweek. After they pulled away, they were unable to say anything beyond a tiny "woah".

Unfortunately for them, Sheila Broflovski was watching. She is also the head of the PTA and has all the numbers on speed dial. Whoops.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, as Sheila was calling a mandatory PTA meeting, Satan was resting in Hell, content with his life. Well, if you could even call it that. But still, things were okay. Chris and Saddam were gone forever, and he was becoming friends with a small toddler up in South Park. Yes, things were wonderful. Except for...

"Father, father, father! We are going to take over the world after all!"

...Damien Thorn.

Sure, having a kid was great and all. Miracles of life or something. But Damien was constantly going on and on about something. Not to mention, a child died in South Park and Damien has claimed this boy as his 'Evil Bride of Darkness'. What a fucking idiot.

"Yes, Damien?" Satan took off his reading glasses, putting down his Harry Potter book. He was getting to the good part, where Hagrid puts Harry through a sexual ritual in order to obtain witchcraft, so hopefully this would be quick.

"In South Park, father! The people are going to get riled up about boys kissing and blood will be spilled all around! Then we can punish them!" Damien laughed evilly, and it was actually pretty adorable.

"I do say, it is rather chilly in here compared to the other quarters of Hell. Do you happen to have air conditioning, Mr. Satan?" A young boy named Pip Pirrup asked politely. Pip was indeed Damien's new bride of darkness, because he was the only one Damien knew and almost liked from South Park who died. Also, he came to Hell on his own accord. Because he was British.

"Quiet, wife! I am talking to father about important things! Ask me if you wish to speak!" Damien commanded, bopping Pip on the head.

"Right-o then, Damien. I apologize."

"Did I give you permission to speak, wife?" Bop.

Satan watched the two in amusement. He guessed this was how his son acted around a crush. Or whatever Pip was to Damien. Even Damien wasn't really sure.

"So, you want to go up and rule the earth, Damien?" Satan stood, looking down at the two boys.

"Yes, father! I want to be a Dark One just like you!" Damien grinned maliciously, the closest thing he had to a real smile.

"Hm. When an innocent human dies because of this, I will grant you permission to take over. Meanwhile, I'm going to send you and your wife to the surface. Once you see anything relating to the blood of an innocent person, we will rule once more!" Satan laughed evilly. Damien joined in. Pip did also, but his laugh was much too joyful to be considered evil.

"Come, wife! We shall rule the world after all this time!" Damien proclaimed, grabbing Pip's hand and running off.

"Right then! Bye, Mr. Satan!" Pip waved cheerily.

"I said no speaking!" Bop.

**NOW PIP AND DAMIEN ARE HERE TO RAISE HELL. LITERALLY. *BUH DUM TSS***


	5. Sheila makes the new rule

Even though most of South Park couldn't stand Sheila Broflovski, everyone always went to her PTA meetings, especially the ones she made last minute. You'd think they would learn from the time she blamed Canada for their sons swearing and nearly caused World War III. But, she did serve excellent punch at the meetings. So there was that, I guess. Even though she called everyone at four, the meeting had to take place at nine because Kenny's parents were doing something that didn't involve selling meth.

"I'm glad you could all make it on such a short notice," Sheila said from her podium on the stage. Why was this even considered a PTA meeting?

"What is it this time, Mrs. Broflovski?" Principal Victoria asked, cleaning her glasses against her shirt.

"Yeah, mom, why did me and Stan have to come?" Kyle inquired nervously. Nothing could be good if his mother wanted him and his friend to go to one of these lame meeting.

"Quiet, Kyle. This is about you." Sheila took a deep breath, gazing at the crowd. "Everyone, tonight I discovered these two young boys...kissing in Kyle's bedroom."

The gasp spread throughout the entire audience. All except for two men.

"I knew those kids were homo. God, is anyone even surprised?" Mr. Garrison said to no one in particular, happy his gay-dar was still fully functional.

"God damn it, Sharon! I told you we shouldn't have let them hang out alone too much! I _told _you!" Randy Marsh shouted at his flabbergasted wife.

"Mom! How did you see that?!" Kyle shrieked, his face beet red.

"It wasn't what it looked like! Every guy in our class wanted to do it!" Stan explained desperately, exchanging worried glances at Kyle.

"What what _what_? Why do you children want to kiss each other?" Shiela screeched, glaring at the boys in that scary mom way.

"Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak did it!" Both of them blurted out at the same time, earning another gasp.

Thomas Tucker, Craig's father, immediately stood up. "Bunch of liars! My son is not gay, especially not for Richard's fucked up kid!"

Richard Tweak, Tweek's father, smiled at Thomas. "Thomas, I understand your anger. Perhaps you should try some fresh brewed coffee. Calm those emotions down." He brought out a portable cup with coffee, which came from seemingly no where.

"Fuck you. Your son kissed my son!" Thomas flipped him off.

"Ah, yes. Tweek is a very complicated boy, Thomas. His medication is trying to do its job though. Isn't that right, sweetie?" Richard glanced at his wife, who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Now, now. Let's all calm down," Sheila commanded, in a tone that was not at all calm. "I think I know what the problem is. The homosexuals in this town are poisoning our children's mind!"

"_What?_" Mr. Garrison exclaimed as the crowd cheered in agreement.

"Wait, mom! It isn't the gay people's fault!" Kyle tried to say, but he was drowned out by the cheering.

"From now on, we will convince the mayor to send all the homosexuals to a work camp, to help with their perversion on these kids!" Sheila proclaimed, and the crowd went wild.

"Oh _fuck,_" Mr. Garrison muttered, getting out his phone and dialing Mr. Slave's number.

xxx

Meanwhile, Tweek was in his bed, all the worries swimming in that twitchy head of his.

He couldn't say he _hated_ the kiss Craig gave him, but it was making him more of a nervous wreck than ever. Even the underwear gnomes didn't upset him this much.

Did it mean Craig liked him? Like, _like liked _him? Tweek wasn't sure how to feel about that. Did he like Craig that way? Craig was always kind of nice to him ever since they fought and put each other in the hospital. He even let Tweek be part of his gang with Clyde and Token. That was very nice for Craig, actually. Oh god...

Tweek was interrupted from these thoughts from a tapping at his window. His first thought was that Satan was here to buttfuck him for thinking sinful thoughts, but he saw that it was just Craig at his window. Wait, fuck, _Craig was at his window..._

"Craig? AH! What are you doing here?!" Tweek opened the window, despite every single voice telling him not to in his head. One of them was also suggesting he kill his parents, but that was for another time.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend or something?" Craig asked, voice flat as ever. What the fuck was wrong with this kid.

"You...You want...AH I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE!" Tweek hit his head against his wall a few times, then looked at Craig. "Uh, okay!"

"Cool. That's all I wanted. Okay, bye." Craig kissed Tweek again, before climbing out the window.

Tweek had no fucking idea what just happened, but now he had a boyfriend. Alright then. Time for some coffee.

xxx

While that was happening, Damien was having visions of the PTA meeting, and he was very pleased. This was exactly what his father needed to take over. Now he had to make a plan to find the blood of an innocent person and-

"Damien! Would you like any more scones with your tea?" Pip walked from the kitchen, a frilly apron over his clothes. His adoptive family left the house after he died, and Damien killed the family who moved in after.

"I hate this tea! And your British food!" Damien knocked the teacup over, levitating the plate full of scones and throwing them out the window.

"Oh. I apologize, then. My bad." Pip was upset that he wouldn't get to eat any more scones. He had about twenty in the kitchen.

"Come, wife! We must plan for the apocolypse!" Damien cackled, grabbing Pip and running upstairs.

"Oh, joy, I love this game! It's almost as fun as 'throw the wife into the knife collection'!" Pip cheered, a smile on his face.

**This chapter was almost too gay to function.**


	6. Cartman offers a bet

Four things made Tuesday morning an odd day. First, homosexuals were possibly going to some camp thing, if Sheila Broflovski bitched enough. Although this was clearly a really stupid idea, many of the parents were right behind her. Including the Tucker family, who were still convinced their son was totally not gay and didn't kiss Tweek. Oh, those poor bastards.

Secondly, Pip Pirrup and Damien Thorn mysteriously returned to school. No one really questioned their return, though Wendy Testaburger did bring up Pip's death. Before Damien could send her to Hell, Pip quickly made up some lame excuse about British witchcraft bringing him back to life. Oddly enough, this was accepted.

Third, everyone found out about the Stan and Kyle kiss. This was thanks to Mr. Garrison, who loudly proclaimed it to the whole class as he walked in. No one was really surprised, except for Wendy, who would probably put Kyle in the hospital or something for kissing her man. And Cartman was doing his usual thing of calling them fags, but there wasn't as big as a backlash as the last thing.

The last thing, if you were wondering, was that Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak were now an item. The response this got was somewhere between shock and mock. Shmock. Yes, this was what it will be called. Anyway, Tweek was kind of freaking out like always and Craig was kind of not caring like always. These fucking dorks.

So, needless to say, Tuesday was going to be worse than Monday.

xxx

Wendy Testaburger was pissed off. Why wouldn't she be? Her boyfriend totally kissed his 'Super Best Friend'. Wendy was tempted to pay a few German snipers to take Broflovski out. Or she could convince Japan that Kyle was contacting Godzilla and planning to destroy the whole country. But her best friend Bebe Stevens insisted she just talk to Stan. Whatever.

So lunchtime came and she went straight to Stan's table, where all his friends were sitting. Including Kyle.

"Stan, what the hell is wrong with you?" Wendy asked straight up, pushing Cartman off the table to make room.

"EY! I was sitting there, fucking bitch." Cartman stood, picking up his fallen lunch tray and eating the food that spilled on the ground.

Wendy ignored him, glare burning holes into poor Stanley Marsh. "Well? You think it's okay to just make out with your friend and forget you have a girlfriend?"

Stan looked like he was about to vomit on Wendy. Not like that would have been different from their early days. "Wendy, it was just...a thing. It didn't mean anything. Not like I wanted to do it again or anything." Wow, what an excellent liar this kid clearly was. Make way for the new Fox News anchor.

"And you," Wendy turned to Kyle, who's glare could rival hers, "Kyle, I can't believe you would agree to it! I know Stan doesn't know any better, but you're supposed to be smart!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Wendy. It was just a dumb kiss, you need to calm down," Kyle said calmly, though his eyes were narrowed and filled with contempt. People all throughout the lunchroom were starting to get interested. "And even if it wasn't just a one time thing, do you really blame Stan for wanting someone other than you?"

"OHHH! SMACKDOWN!" Cartman shouted, eating his fries as he watched the kinda fight intently.

"Look, just because you're in love with Stan or something, doesn't mean you can just forget he has a girlfriend!" Wendy countered, not noticing the amount of people crowding around.

"I am not in love with him! You're just too stupid to get that he isn't in love with you!" Kyle retorted, standing up on his seat. Even Mr. Mackey, who was sent to see what the commotion was, became intrigued with the argument.

"Okay, that's it! I'm going to kick your fucking ass, Kyle Broflovski!" Wendy shrieked, grabbing Kyle's collar and pulling him close.

"I'm not Cartman. I'm not afraid of you, Wendy!" Kyle growled, bringing his fist up.

"Wait! Let's make this a little interesting, hmm?" Cartman finally said, looking up at the two with wide, excited eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about, fatass?" Kyle finally looked away from Wendy, glaring at Cartman now.

"I'm just saying you two should wager the thing you keep bitching about. Stan. The winner gets to be with Stan, and the loser has to drop out from his life forever. Since I'd like seeing either of you in pain, this is perfect!" Cartman looked honest to god thrilled about this idea.

Kyle and Wendy looked at Cartman for a while, then Wendy smirked. "Fine. Loser leaves Stan alone. Forever. Deal?" Wendy stuck out her hand, confident in herself she would prove victorious.

Kyle shook it, smiling smugly. "Deal." Unfortunately, Kyle was feeling the same way. "Tomorrow after school. We fight."

Mr. Mackey suddenly remembered he was supposed to be the adult. "Mmkay, you two better come to my office. We can discuss our feelings instead of fighting, mmkay?"

"No need, Mr. Mackey," Wendy said sweetly, leaving the table to go join Bebe at the girl table. "We'll discuss our feelings tomorrow." Suddenly, lunchtime was back to normal.

Stan Marsh had no idea what the fuck happened, but now two of the people he cared about most in the world were going to fight. When did South Park turn into Degrassi?

xxx

Tweek wasn't very experienced in having a boyfriend, but it was a pretty awesome deal.

Craig wasn't very mean to him anymore, and didn't call him a spaz anymore. Okay, that was a lie, but now he said it in a very affectionate way. Well, as affectionate as Craig Tucker can even get.

Sure, Cartman made fun of them, but everyone else was shocked, until they realized these were the two who sparked the Stan and Kyle kiss, and it kind of made sense anyway. So, his social status was the same.

But when Kyle and Wendy were planning to kill one another, Craig suggested they go on a date. By 'date', he really meant 'watch Red Racer in the school's AV room while eating Slim Jims'. So, yeah. That's what they were doing.

"Red Racer is fucking amazing," Craig said as he chewed on his Slim Jim, his free hand holding Tweek's.

"Yeah I, GAH, never really watch it before! But it seems, AH, really cool!" Tweek's hand was sweaty probably, but Craig wasn't yelling at him for some reason. Weird. Tweek was constantly watching the door fearfully. "Are you sure we should be in here, Craig? OH GOD WHAT IF WE GET KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL?"

"Then we'll watch Red Racer at my house," Craig replied, his answer so sweet and dumb it made Tweek even more nervous. "Dude, calm down. You can just say I forced you here and they'll probably just tell you to go home or something."

Tweek was touched that Craig was willing to take the blame, and expressed this by kissing his cheek. "Gee, Craig! You're not as big of a douche as I thought! GAH WAIT NO I'M SOR-"

"And you aren't as much as a spaz. Wait, yes you are." Craig scooted closer to Tweek, taking a final bite of his Slim Jim and reaching for another.

**Wow that was dumb. So Wendy and Kyle are fighting, text it. And, uh, Craig and Tweek are still dumb cute morons. What else is new. **

**You know reviews give me the strength to write. Just saying. **


End file.
